Communication systems are widely used in computer and device networks to communicate information between computers and other electronic devices. Transceivers of a communication system send and receive data over a link (including one or more channels) of a communication network to communicate with other transceivers. A transceiver includes a transmitter for sending information across a link, and a receiver for receiving information from a link. The receiver detects transmitted data on the link and converts the data into a form usable by the system connected to the transceiver. For example, one widely-used network communication standard is Ethernet, including several different standards for different network bandwidths, including 10GBASE-T allowing 10 gigabit/second connections over unshielded or shielded twisted pair cables.
There are multiple sources of impairment and interference in a 10GBASE-T system which can cause significant performance degradation. These sources of impairment and interference can be broadly categorized as internal and external sources. The internal sources are often caused by the link-partners themselves and imperfect channel characteristics. Examples of these sources are inter-symbol interference (ISI), echo and pair-to-pair cross-talk such as far-end crosstalk (FEXT) and near-end crosstalk (NEXT). Such noise sources are typically known to the link partners and thus can often be cancelled effectively with cancellers and equalizers.
Another type of impairment in 10GBASE-T systems is interference from sources external to a particular link. Examples of external interfering sources, referred to herein as alien interferers, include adjacent cross-talking Ethernet ports/links, where the noise source is from a different port or cable that is adjacent to the subject link (port). In such circumstances, the source of the interference is unknown to the subject link, and is a greater challenge to reduce than noise originating from a known source such as ISI, echo, FEXT, and NEXT.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that reduce or cancel alien interference in channels of communication systems, providing more robust communication in such systems.